


靠装可爱生活

by zhixie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixie/pseuds/zhixie





	靠装可爱生活

靠装可爱生活（终）

 

 

每一个故事都有一种浪漫的格调。光线无法从遮光帘中透过来，但是拦不住人声入耳。

金厉旭醒的时候金钟云正在通话中，他头和肩膀夹住手机，双手费劲拿着裤子套着。窗帘被拉开一点点，在不影响睡眠的同时也让室内不是漆黑一片。金厉旭看着金钟云身上淡淡笼罩着的光，觉得他就像是下凡的仙女，而自己是偷了他升天的羽衣，让他可以留在人间，与他琴瑟和谐。

金钟云挂了电话，对上金厉旭的目光。他把裤子拉链拉好，爬上床到金厉旭跟前唤他：“外卖准备到了，先起来吃点东西先吧。”

“嗯，有点。”金厉旭软软的应了一声，是回答了饿不饿。然后在金钟云准备出门拿早餐的时候叫住他。

“哥，”

“嗯？”

“下凡辛苦了。”

 

 

填饱肚子之后，是接着一波又一波的发情热，直到金厉旭结束这次的发情期。

 

 

 

————

 

重新开始跑行程的时候，金钟云和金厉旭仿佛就是连体婴儿一样。成员们都是有敏锐直觉的人精，看到他俩每天黏在一起，甚至胜过以前，便心知肚明。

但这不代表着会放过他们，反而声情并茂地控诉过完发情期才坦白。

 

人精一号开心的露出酒窝微笑，然后美国式的伸手：“厉旭回来啦，来来来，好久没有和你high five了！”

金厉旭：……  
金厉旭：你走开

 

人精二号脸都没从订餐的单子上挪开，但是声声刺耳：“钟云哥你不会到我给你发消息之后才发现小旭变回来了吧？这么明显都看不出啊？也是，你们两个都那么闷骚的。”

 

金钟云：闭嘴  
金厉旭：我闷骚吗？

 

人精三号过来，嬉皮笑脸：“呀，你完全标记小旭了吗？”

金钟云：没  
金钟云：你真色情

 

人精四号听了以后立马开始皮，这是两个小分队直接的战争。他眨着水汪汪的眼睛：“誒，居然不标记，这么好的机会，你们到底和好了没啊。”

 

他们不说话了。

金钟云和金厉旭互通了心意这一点毋庸置疑，自然是要一辈子一起走下去的。金钟云完全可以完全标记金厉旭，但他没有，也没有正面解释过，这无疑是金厉旭心里的一个疙瘩。这要怪也只能怪之前他们暧昧时间太长，让金厉旭没安全感了。

金钟云看到金厉旭有些变暗淡的脸色，恶狠狠地瞪了李赫宰一眼。李赫宰本能的想开始做检讨，突然发现自己什么也没说，他有些摸不着头脑，都没开始发弹幕，怎么就被禁言了？看一眼惹是生非还毫无自觉的李东海，不断告诉自己：宠着吧，是自己的Omega。

不管怎么说小爱人还是要哄的，这是一个有责任心的Alpha对自己的Omega应该做的事。配偶心情不好的时候，得主动一些。金钟云虽然有些迟钝，该懂的却一样不落。

 

“小旭呀，看看哥。”金钟云贴着金厉旭坐下后，凑到金厉旭的耳边，低声说着，再把手环过他的肩膀，碰着他的另一边脸。

金厉旭对金钟云的讨好熟视无睹，把头摆得直直的，看也不看金钟云。

要是在平时让金钟云说了这么久的都不听的，他肯定会直接烦躁发火的，不过现在情况不一样就算了，对象可是比其他闲杂人等“高贵”  
了不少，金钟云生出了和李赫宰同样的感慨——宠着吧，这是自己的Omega。

“厉旭，小旭，金厉旭你看着我。”金钟云捧过金厉旭的头，可是金厉旭依旧目光躲闪，咬着唇一脸委屈的样子。金钟云心疼得不行，细声细语的说道：“小旭，你知道完全标记意味着什么吗？”

 

“……意味着我是你真正的Omega，你是我唯一的Alpha。”金厉旭说，但还是不肯看金钟云。

 

“不止这些的，”金钟云怜惜的在金厉旭嘴上碰了一下，“完全标记后，你会有99%的几率怀孕，知道吗？”

 

“知道……可是我愿意的……”

 

“我不愿意呀，宝贝。你看现在活动这么多，你又刚刚回归，怎么能怀孕？你不心疼，我还心疼呢。”

 

金厉旭一愣，心里了然，转念又觉得自己之前只顾着闹变扭，责怪在为自己的钟云哥，想着想着十分难为情，便扎到金钟云的怀里不愿意出来。

金钟云笑了，蹂躏着金厉旭的头，和他有一搭没一搭的说话。金厉旭听到从金钟云胸腔里发出的低沉性感的声音，更加不想离开他的怀抱了。

 

 

————

 

还有两分钟到约定时间，之后来的就算迟到了。不过朴正洙不着急，今天的练习室有super tv3的隐藏摄像机，只告诉了他还有正在录节目等下赶过来的金希澈，为的是自导自演一场仁川大战Ⅱ，看成员们有何反应。他们已经不是出道三年需要注意形象，现在也不是出道第三年的那个时候的艺能了，要对国人的胃口，要real，所以他和金希澈守口如瓶，谁都没告诉，反而在私下练习了很多遍，就怕人精们识破。

他一进练习室，觉得练习室的样子有些在意料之外，却又在情理之中——李赫宰李东海和申东熙一边在盘腿在地下吃炸鸡，一边说着段子大笑，金钟云金厉旭在沙发上腻歪着，崔始源玩着手机，貌似再和人聊天，偶尔有些不怀好意的瞟两眼金氏主唱。

 

朴正洙拼尽全力压抑住他的摄像机意识，把呼之欲出的MC口吻的“大家好”咽下喉咙。像往常一样走进去，把包放在沙发的一隅，保证它不会被压到。

 

看到朴正洙来了，成员没多怀疑。音乐响起，褪下平时的调皮劲，就算是在四面都是镜子的练习室里穿着常服，也觉得像舞台上打着聚光灯，有ELF挥舞宝蓝色荧光棒应援时那样耀眼。

 

 

 

“나를 삼켜줘 Baby one more time”

 

金厉旭清亮的嗓音正正停止，金希澈就踩着点进来了。歌曲还在循环播放着，充满异域风情的乐器声让人不自觉的舞动。

金希澈也不能免俗，他兴奋的大叫，招呼着弟弟们，从头到尾没有看过朴正洙一眼。金希澈本不参加这次回归，他的突然出现让李东海他们猝不及防，但还是很高兴，正好到了副歌部分，一起“Otra Vez”的喊起来。

朴正洙面露不善，走到控制台关掉音乐，板着脸看着突然被打断十分不解的弟弟们，望着金希澈：“我们还要练习，你没事的话可以先走了吗？”

金希澈勾起嘴角，不屑的笑了一声，大眼睛毫不客气的回看朴正洙：“怎么？关种已经渗透到骨子里了？受不了了？”

朴正洙和金希澈，爱豆届的大前辈，可以在节目上谈笑风生，也是支撑起韩流帝王super junior的两座山脉。两个都是Alpha，两个都在综艺届活跃，并且在同一个组合做着最大的两个哥哥，自然会被拿来比较。不过自从2010年的在仁川的一次大吵之后，两个人明面上买尴尬人设，实际关系不是一般的好，金希澈还不止一次的说过“我永远无条件支持特儿”这样的话。

可是现在，宇宙大明星和少女大总统开始对对方冷嘲热讽，两人嘴皮子功夫了得，一个万事宠辱不惊，一个天生桀骜不驯，信息素的味道在室内爆发，高调的信息素透露出主人心情非常不好。

朴正洙和金希澈试了很多次，怎么样才能既有信息素的刺激，又不会伤害到Omega弟弟们，有次金希澈还直接被朴正洙搞发情。好在Alpha的发情期没有很长，他们只折腾了一晚上。

 

金钟云他们虽然摸不着头脑，但是直觉告诉他们不能让两个哥哥继续吵下去，因为他们已经有动手的倾向了。金钟云使了个眼色，其他人马上了然——李赫宰和金钟云护住两个Omega，申东熙和崔始源分开纠缠在一起的两个人。

长时间的劝架并没有控制住朴正洙和金希澈的情绪，反而更加激动了起来。

李东海最不想看到的就是成员们闹矛盾的样子，可是因为信息素的原因让他无能为力，本就是个哭包的他眼泪不停地在流。李赫宰安抚性的摸着李东海的腺体，试图缓解他的不安。

 

金厉旭也紧紧揪着金钟云的衣袖，两个人锁着眉头。

就在这一片混乱的时候，金希澈忍俊不禁，笑笑了出来，然后越笑越大声，朴正洙也重新让他的酒窝展现出来。

 

摄像机破门而入。

 

崔始源看着上一秒还在针锋相对的哥哥，这一秒就笑着抱在了一起，还以为他们疯了。李赫宰和申东熙在一边：“莫呀！莫呀！这是什么呀！哥你们怎么这样啊！”金厉旭和金钟云没有说话，但都不由自主松了口气。李东海咆哮了一声：“呀！！”，作势要去锤他们，金希澈就带着朴正洙满练习室的躲。

然后金希澈抱住朴正洙：“特儿可是我的朋友呢，我们是绝对不会吵架的！”然后谄媚的看着朴正洙，“是吧？”

朴正洙笑而不语，默认了这些话，也默认了金希澈亲昵的动作。不过得让PD们编辑一下了，朴正洙想，钟云那个可不能播出去。

 

 

————

 

 七月流火，慢慢的秋天已经要过半了。首尔街道上的银杏仿佛在一夜之间纷然飘零，染得路上满是金黄。这是金厉旭难得的假期，他饶有兴致的走着，踩过枯叶时发出“沙沙”的声音。

在这片树叶的尽头，站着一个穿着短风衣，用贝雷帽和纯白口罩遮住大半脸的高挑男人。金厉旭冲上前去扑到男人身上，差点就把手机撞掉。男人，也就是金钟云笑着捏了把金厉旭的脸，随手把手机放在兜里，牵住金厉旭的手。

马路上的车缓缓在斑马线前停下，行人绿灯亮了。金钟云说：“走吧？”

“好~”

 

他们去办结婚，顺便搬到他们刚买的房子里去。

 

退伍一年多了，金厉旭还是没有重新开通SNS。金钟云在新家和金厉旭开了张自拍，有拍了结婚证穿上SNS上去。一下子就有数百条评论了。

——卧槽？？？？今天什么好日子？？？我狗的CP居然发了结婚证？？？

——恭喜两位！新婚快乐！

——噢噢噢哦哦虽然很突然但是还是恭喜哥哥们鸭！

——好早以前就看出来了，终于修成正果啦

——什么鬼？怀孕了吧？

——又是一对队内消化的

——为什么是他……他有什么好的……

——脱饭了各位再见

恶评是不可避免的，但是祝福的还是在大多数。毕竟他们两个不再是年轻的二十代爱豆，大多数ELF都表示支持哥哥们的决定。后来被爆出队内出了三对，还有一对是AB以后，引发轩然大波，网友纷纷说不愧是super junior啊。

 

不过这丝毫不影响金钟云和金厉旭，他们正趁着金厉旭的发情期，完成最后的标记。

金钟云用力咬破金厉旭的腺体，在金厉旭生殖腔内成结，不断出喷射精液让金厉旭的小腹慢慢鼓起。Omega被完全标记后会完全吞下Alpha的精液，储存在Omega道里，直到完全吸收。他们拥吻着，在口齿间倾诉爱意。

 

 

————

 

 

金厉旭拿到体检报告的时候，手都在抖，他有些不敢相信。

“哥，你说我们能当好父亲吗？”

“之前是谁说愿意为我生孩子的，现在后悔来不及了哦。”

“我不后悔。我只是觉得……这很神奇。”

“生命是很神奇。”金钟云把金厉旭的报告折好放进包里，“所以我们现在去做做准备吧，比如给孩子买衣服之类的，准爸爸。”

金厉旭轻笑：“都不知道是男孩女孩，哥你真是着急。”

 

 

金厉旭到了孕期后期，脾气变得有些暴躁，想法也会经常变，一下子想吃这个，一下子又想吃那个。金钟云都一直哄着供着，尽量满足金厉旭的要求，甚至有些太无理的，都会费尽心思的去做。

 

 

也多亏了金钟云的悉心照料，金厉旭到了预产期那天准时开始阵痛，然后开宫口，进产房。

金厉旭交代过金钟云，不需要他陪产。所以金钟云在产房外面急得直转悠，嘴里还念念有词，李赫宰和金希澈轮番而上，也没能听懂他在哝些什么。后来他实在是忍不住了，与其让他在外面听着金厉旭独自面对，还不如让自己生。

金厉旭看到破门而入的金钟云，想让他出去，可是身下实在太疼，他说不话来。金厉旭也后悔过自己不让金钟云进来，护士也说有Alpha在场的话会好受一些，可他想让钟云哥等一等，然后送他一个漂亮的小宝宝，所以一直忍着。

 

人很神奇，一个人的时候简直就像钢铁一样刀枪不入无所不能，但是突然有人关心你，照顾你，安慰你的时候，心里的高墙便特别容易坍塌，开始无限渴望温暖。现在看到金钟云进来，金厉旭心里的石头好像被放下了，一阵委屈涌上心头，他不敢停止用力，只能咬牙坚持，含着泪望着金钟云。

金钟云走过来，拿过毛巾帮金厉旭擦干脸上的汗，拉过金厉旭的手，又轻轻把另一只手覆在他的手上，把温度带给他：“哥来了，不怕的，再努力一把，马上就好了。”

金厉旭跟着医生的节奏呼吸用力着，紧紧篡住金钟云的手。金钟云也不觉得疼，他的Omega现在在承受这比这剧烈百倍的痛，他能做的，就是同样回握金厉旭，给他力量，让他知道他一直在。

婴儿的啼哭如期而至，金厉旭脱力地躺着，大口喘气，忍不住哭出声来，金钟云不停地隔着口罩亲吻他的脸颊，说着：“辛苦了，我们小旭辛苦了”。

医生笑着把婴儿抱过来：“看看你们的女儿，很健康。”

夫夫俩泪眼婆娑，看着女儿的样子像笼罩了一层雾气，但是看着襁褓里的孩子，又同时破涕为笑。金钟云回忆着他培训里学习的抱孩子的方法，小心翼翼的捧过来。刚出生的婴儿在羊水里泡了十个月，整个身子都皱皱的，说实在不太好看。可是他们两个却觉得，这是一生中看到的最美丽的一张脸。

 

 

————

 

“这就是爸爸叫我小雾的理由吗？因为看到我的时候看不清？”

“没呢，生你的那天是仲春，早上雾也挺大的。”

“什么嘛！这么可以这么随便！你们一点都不爱小雾！”

金厉旭把女儿抱起来，颠了颠，哄到：“你可是爸爸的掌上明珠，爸爸最疼你了，你不知道吗？”

金雾回忆了一下平时旭爸每天都会唱歌哄她睡觉，做好吃的饭给她吃，嗯……似乎对她很好呢。小孩子脾气来的快也去得快，思维也比较简单。金雾这样一想，马上用手抱住金厉旭的脖子：“好吧！那下次给我取名字不可以这样了！”

金钟云听了，有些哭笑不得：“傻小雾，一般人一辈子只能有一个名字哦。”

“啊？不是想换就换的吗？”

“可以换，但是很麻烦呀。而且这个名字也有爸爸们的名字在里面，是很好的名字！”

“哪里有！云爸不可以骗人的！云爸叫金钟云，旭爸叫金厉旭，可是我叫金雾！”

金钟云笑了，阳光透过玻璃，笼罩在一家三口的身上。

“云上骄阳。”他轻轻开口。


End file.
